Auguries of Innocence
by Kittensbreath
Summary: The story of Lady Van Tassel, how she was driven to wickedness.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young woman drew back the gates and silently walked through the quiet town of Sleepy Hollow.

She passed the midwife and her husband, the redheads playfully talking with one another. And there's the town Magistrate, Philipse...was it? The blonde glanced at the Notary and Reverend. Everyone returned her glance with curious stares. She was the only new face in this small town.

On she trudged, up the winding pathway to the Van Tassel Manor. It was impossible to miss, practically the center point of the entire area. She eyed the scarecrow filled with straw, and smirked at its characteristics.

The woman neared the manor and stared blankly into the deep wooden doors. She held her breath as she lifted her hand to the door's surface. The rhythmic knocks rang through the house, she could sense it. She stepped back, and clutched her bag a bit tighter.

Within a moment a strongly built man thrust open the doors. "Good day, what can I do for you, Miss?" his heavy voice echoed.

The young woman looked down at her bag, before replying. Her brilliant blue eyes pierced him. "I'm here to care for your wife, Sir. I'm the sick nurse, Mary Archer."


	2. The Red Death

**- A/N : I own nothing, except the plot. I also would like to gice QueenChick credit for giving me the idea of a Sleepy Hollow fan fic. I've been meaning to do one, but she really gave me the inspiration to start it. Thanks! Enjoy the story.**

Chapter Two

Baltus Van Tassel stared at her for a moment. "Oh, yes. Sent by Dr. Lancaster I presume?"

Mary nodded in return.

Baltus pulled back the doors revealing a very intricate parlor. Mary stepped through, wide eyed. Baltus led her up the winding staircase Mary followed him past delicate portraits of ancestry in the family. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the lady's room in such a large house.

Lord Van Tassel paused at the door of the room. He looked solemnly at Mary. "Thank god you're here. My dear Elizabeth is terribly sick."

Mary death gripped on her bag, and her heart started beating ferociously. She couldn't bear to see anyone in such pain, even if it was that simpering wife of his. "I'll do my best, Mr. Van Tassel."

"Come find me when you have time." Baltus made his way back down the stairs, leaving the sick nurse standing at the door.

Mary held her breath and turned the door knob. She stepped through the doorway only to find a woman lying on the bed, frightfully ill. The woman on the bed began coughing fitfully, practically choking. Mary ran to her side to comfort her.

"The sick nurse, correct?" the woman called in a swollen voice.

"I am, and I shall do my best to help you in your state." Mary answered, her voice slightly quivering.

"Have you any idea who I am?" crowed the woman.

"Why of course. You are Lady Van Tassel. Correct, am I not?" Mary knew exactly who she was, that despicable woman who stole her home. She would never forget.

The woman began coughing up blood. 'Consumption' thought Mary, it's terribly contagious. She set to work, trying to help his dear Elizabeth.

Hours later Mary trudged down the stairs in search for Baltus. She looked like a mess, hardly presentable for anyone. She was splattered with blood, and felt weary from trying her best to comfort the sick woman. Elizabeth had finally stopped seeping blood, and collapsed into a deep slumber. Mary was trying her hardest to clear that awful image from her mind.

She reached the bottom and found Baltus sitting in a chair, reading a book of some sort. He lifted his gaze and his eyes widened at the sight of her. Though she was covered in blood, she was the most attractive beauty he had ever seen.

He set the book down and rose from the chair. He slowly paced towards her, as Mary waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"Any luck?" Baltus voice was trembling, at the mere sight of her.

"Consumption I'm afraid, Mr. Van Tassel." Mary brushed a few stray locks from her eyes. Her hair had loosened from the position it was formerly in. She nervously played with the hem of her gray dress, now soiled with crimson.

"The Red Death." Baltus shuddered. "Goodness, Mary. It's so contagious. I wouldn't want you to be in such a fix." Baltus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is nothing, only my duty." Mary lowered her head.

A few moments of silence left both of them unsure what to say next.

"Well, surely you wish to change out of these clothes, and get cleaned up." Baltus began.

"That would be nice." That was all Mary could think about, ridding herself of the horrible stench of sickness.

Baltus led her up the stairs once again, her bag in his hand. Mary lifted the sticky billows of her dress and hurriedly followed behind him.


	3. Dearest Katrina

Chapter Three

Baltus led her into an enormous bedroom with elegant golden curtains, and silk bed sheets. Mary looked around in astonishment. She could hardly wait until all of this would be hers.

"Will this do, Miss Archer?" Mr. Van Tassel set her bag down by the bed before glancing at her.

"Of course, but isn't this a bit much for a sick nurse?" Mary really wanted to stay in that room. She had never imagined anything quite like it, even in her dizziest daydreams, but she felt the need to be polite in such a situation.

"Only the best for helping my dear Elizabeth" Mary practically cringed at her name, remembering her sickness.

"Thank you Mr. Van Tassel." Mary replied with a nod. She kneeled down beside her bag and started to unpack.

Baltus watched her intently, taking in every movement. "You may call me Baltus."

She glanced up at him, curiously. "Oh, no… I couldn't, it would not be suitable"

"I insist on it." Baltus made his way towards her. She could feel his breath on her skin. Mary's heart beat fitfully against her corset. Baltus ran a coarse hand down her back, making her jump. Mary could sense his smirk.

Suddenly the door thrust open revealing a small girl. Mary leaped to her feet, as Baltus stepped away.

"Katrina, dearest. I'd like you to meet Miss Archer. She's trying her best to help your mother." Baltus stepped towards his daughter as he gestured to Mary.

"That's lovely." Katrina mumbled in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, isn't she darling." Mary cried and placed a hand on Katrina's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Father, I want another pony." Katrina selfishly told him.

"Oh, Katrina. You have enough. You have no need for so many horses." Baltus stated nervously.

"I said, I would like another horse." Katrina demanded again. She was now on the verge of screaming.

"No need for such a temper, you're horse shall be here by tomorrow. I'll be sure of it." Baltus trembled.

"Very well." Katrina stormed. "Nice meeting you, Miss Archer." Katrina's sweet voice returned to her as she happily skipped from the room.

Mary was left more confused than ever. She lifted her eyes to stare at Baltus, an inquisitive look in her pure blue eyes. Baltus replied with a slight shrug.

"A little angel, is she not?" Baltus said. With that he trudged past her and down the stairs, leaving Mary alone in the brilliant bedroom.

"Yes, a perfect angel. That won't be to hard to fix." Mary smirked.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Four

Mary slumped back on the bed. She had finally managed to get rid of the wretched smell of blood. She silently brushed her long blonde hair, trying to conjure up her plan. _'What to do' _She thought. _'How shall I dispose of that so-called dear Elizabeth? And I simply must find something to calm down that brat, Katrina. But what to do…' _

Mary's eyes narrowed. Someone was in the room with her. She softly rose from the blankets, only to find a girl underneath her bed. Katrina was lying on the dusty floor, the grin on her face increasing every second. Normally, Mary would have killed the child, but since she was being so nice she gently spoke.

"My dear, whatever are you doing under my bed?" Mary said gently, through nearly clenched teeth.

"My dear, whatever are you doing under my bed?" Katrina mocked loudly.

"Please stop imitating me, Katrina." Mary glared at her.

"Please stop imitating me, Katrina." The brat mocked again.

"Alright, listen. If you don't stop this nonsense now -" Katrina cut Mary short.

"Alright listen. If you don -" Katrina never finished her sentence.

Mary had clasped a delicate hand over the brat's mouth. Katrina screamed fitfully, but her cries were muffled. In a moment, Mary's hand shot back. The girl had bitten her. Mary was now raged with anger. Katrina's eyes grew horribly wide as she ran from the room, and left Mary with a bleeding hand.

"Good riddance." Mary mumbled to herself. She held her bloody hand in her other.

Unexpectedly, the door flew open yet again. Mary silently hoped it wasn't that brat again. Instead, Baltus appeared from the doorway. Mary looked up at him.

"So, I see you've gotten cleaned up." Mary nodded in reply.

Baltus nervously nodded and searched the room for something to say. Mary could tell he liked her, which would actually make her job easier. He wasn't such a bad looking man, charming if anything. _He is rather sweet and extremely nice…No. I cannot let any feelings get in the way. What am I saying? I don't have feelings for this man. _Mary silently thought.

"My dear, what happened? What is this?" Baltus found her sore hand.

"Oh, I was just a bit careless. It is nothing." Mary convinced him.

Baltus shook his head. "That wound, it looks angry."

"I shall be fine, Thank you Mr. Van -" She was stopped.

"It's Baltus, and nonsense. I have something to help that right here." She exclaimed as he opened a small bag in the room.

Baltus sat down on the bed with Mary and started to wrap her hand with a bandage. Mary objected at first, but quickly hushed herself. _Of course he likes me. This is my chance, make my job easier. I shall no longer have to help that wretched Elizabeth. Perhaps that's where Katrina gets her personality. With her mother out of the picture, she might not be the despicable Katrina I met. _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a strong hand stroking her forearm. Mary caught his gaze; her pure blue eyes pierced him through and through. Baltus shifted under her stare, but he loved her just the same.

"Better?" Baltus questioned softly.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Van – I mean, Baltus. Thank you, Baltus." Mary smiled slightly. It had obviously pleased the man.

Baltus ran a coarse hand up her arm, so it now rested on her shoulder. Mary started to object, but Baltus placed a gentle finger to her lips. His eyes were begging her silence. Mary fought the urge to speak as he softly caressed the small of her back. Mary leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and could feel Baltus's breath on her. Baltus placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone. Mary's heart began to beat fitfully against her corset. Then she realized that she hadn't had time to put on another dress, she'd been standing there in a corset the whole time. His hand traced her collarbone and then it swept down to the rim of her corset. He could see just a glimpse of her breasts, and it pleased him. Mary opened her eyes, to find another pair staring into her. Baltus's pleading eyes forced her to lean in a bit, as Baltus did the same. Soon she felt soft lips lock with hers in a kiss.

"Father, where's my pony?" Katrina screamed from downstairs. "I want it now. I'm not going to sleep until I get one"

Baltus cursed his daughter for interrupting, and then turned back to Mary. His deep eye begged her forgiveness. Baltus bestowed a light kiss on her forehead before turning and leaving Mary in her room.

Millions of thoughts traced Mary's mind. But she silently convinced herself that the scene was done to help her plot along. She was going to kill Elizabeth, and join the Van Tassel family, where she would eventually gain the large fortune. She could hardly wait, but she would have to get rid of Elizabeth, but how.

She sat on the edge of her bed to conjure, think, and reflect. Mary soon found herself too exhausted to do anything. She crawled underneath the blankets. She finally remembered how late it had become. Mary quickly fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
